Chuck's Secret Life
by Hough Rodgers
Summary: Chuck has been keeping his gay life secret from his girlfriend Blair. Unfortunately, Georgina finds out. Will her scheme destroy Chuck's reputation? Serena is shocked to hear what her boyfriend Dan did with Nate and Chuck. She wants to spare Blair from the humiliation Blair will face when everyone knows her boyfriend is gay. She vows to stop Georgina's plan, and set Chuck straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The New York Palace Hotel bellhop Frank Moby was removing the luggage of the son of billionaire mogul Bart Bass from a limo and placing it onto a carrier. He looked up at the adventurous playboy and heir to Bass Industries, Chuck Bass.

Chuck was standing over by the hotel door with his eyes seemingly glued to his phone while he texted. Frank could see however, how Chuck and his handsome smile were secretly keeping an eye on him. After all, Frank was keeping his eyes on Chuck.

Frank knew that he had to play it carefully. He did not want to be too flirtatious or come on too strong. While he didn't know if Chuck would respond to a man's advances, he hoped the secret looks Chuck was giving him were some type of clue.

"It's an honor to be handling your packages Sir," Frank said while pushing the luggage into the hotel.

Chuck's family's company owned the hotel, so Frank was sure Chuck was used to being in charge and having his way. That was fine with Frank. He would let Chuck be in charge as long as Chuck did what Frank wanted.

Frank pushed the luggage cart ahead of Chuck to the private elevator to Chuck's suite. Chuck used his access key, and they began to ride to Chuck's floor.

Frank refrained from saying anything during the elevator ride, since he hadn't been spoken to first. Instead he took his hands off the luggage cart and slowly moved them to his own body. He started massaging his crotch absentmindedly.

If Chuck were only looking at his phone, then he probably wouldn't notice. If he noticed and wasn't into guys, he would probably say to show more decorum at his hotel. If Chuck were into guys however, the options could be more exciting!

Frank gave it a few more seconds, and then he added his hand rubbing his chest to the mix. He was sure that any guy who saw another guy doing this would know what it meant.

He let the thoughts and sensations of caressing himself flow through his body for a few moments before he licked his lips and put his hands slowly back on the luggage cart.

He used his peripheral vision to gauge Chuck's reaction. Sure, he was still texting on his phone, but Frank could tell by the swelling in Chuck's crotch that Chuck knew he was in the elevator with a sexually aroused man who was ready to do anything.

xoxo

* * *

Dan Humphrey wasn't really Chuck's friend. He knew Chuck mainly because they went to the same high school, St. Jude's School for Boys. Chuck of course could afford to go there, but Dan was there only because he had a scholarship.

Going to the same school hadn't made him friends with Chuck. It was only because Dan had somehow managed to make a connection with Serena van der Woodsen, the girl of his dreams, that he had spoken to Chuck.

Serena was one of the star socialites of the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Her and her friends' activities were often written about in the social pages of the paper, and on a popular gossip blog called Gossip Girl.

Serena knew everyone and had connections to all the hottest parties and places all over town.

Serena's best friend Blair Waldorf was Chuck's girlfriend. That often meant that because Dan was dating Serena, he interacted with Chuck.

Though they didn't have much in common, Dan made an effort to create a relationship. His latest tactic involved asking Chuck for business advice.

Dan knew that he had artistic sensibilities and wanted to be a writer when he graduated high school. He also listened to his father Rufus Humphrey's advice, and realized that being more savvy about business could only help him navigate the complex world of publishing.

Chuck had agreed to explain his life as a leader in business. Dan was supposed to go to Chuck's hotel and see how Chuck ran things. Dan knew this meeting played to Chucks' ego, and thought that in the end it would help them create a friendship.

xoxo

* * *

Frank was attending to Chuck, who was lying on the couch in his suite sipping champagne. Frank was licking Chuck's toes.

"I've seriously never done anything like this before," Chuck said.

Out of his bellhop uniform and wearing nothing but his underwear, Frank chose to believe Chuck. He noted however, that it hadn't taken much convincing to get Chuck to let him free the erection that Chuck had developed in his pants.

After Frank had gotten Chuck's pants down, Frank's mouth had gone to work. He'd realized that Chuck was the type of guy who liked to be worshiped, so he had let his mouth roam all over Chuck's body. He had stopped short of bringing Chuck to satisfaction that way, because he had wanted Chuck to bend him over and probe deeply.

Frank had experience with guys who claimed to be straight, and knew to prepare to leave quickly after the straight guy was satisfied. This prevented the after sex hostility that could result when a straight guy realized what he had done. It often increased the chances of future no strings encounters with straight guys when they realized the gay guy had no expectations.

Frank hoped this would be the first of many visits to Chuck's suite. He lifted his head up and told Chuck he'd had a great time and should probably get back to his post now. He found his pants and got them on. He picked up his shirt and opened Chuck's door to leave.

Stepping out of the room while trying to get his arm in the sleeve of his shirt, he bumped into a dark haired guy who was standing close enough to the door he could have been listening on the other side.

"Hey dude, what's your problem! Are you eavesdropping at people's doors?" Frank tried to catch his balance from almost falling over.

"Um... No. I, I wasn't. I'm just waiting for Chuck Bass."

"I think I'll get security. You look suspicious." Frank finished putting his shirt on.

"No... no I'm not. I'm Dan. Chuck knows me. It sounded like he was busy in there so I just thought I would wait until he was done. But, it's probably not a good time, so I'll come back later."

"I have a better idea. Let's ask Mr. Bass who this stalker at his door is." Frank turned to knock on the door of the room he had just left. Before he could start, he heard the footsteps of Dan as he took off running down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blair was propped up in her bed reading the latest issue of Vogue Magazine.

"Here are the rest of your magazines," Dorota Kishlovsky, the family maid, said to her.

"It says in here, women should return to a time of purity and embrace celibacy for a look of eternal beauty and allure," Blair said. "It's the third magazine I've read this week that has an article on not having sex."

Blair looked up at Dorota who was attempting to leave the room. "You go through some of those magazines and see if they say anything about this crazy topic."

"You know, Ms. Blair," Dorota said, "in my country not having sex is important. Being a virgin is a prized commodity." She opened one of the magazines she had placed on Blair's desk and sat down to read it.

"Dorota, it's not the 1950's. Nobody expects a woman to be a virgin anymore. It's unrealistic. Chuck likes that I have experience. It makes our sex so much better."

"This is probably a better topic for you and your mother. I'd best be going now."

Blair closed her magazine. "Don't be such a prude. Were you a virgin when you got married to your first husband?"

"Blair, in my village any woman who didn't marry as a virgin would be publicly shamed forever. No man would want you. I guess it's different in America today."

"Of course it's different. We're more advanced."

"Yes, girls today don't have values like we did."

"We have values!" Blair shouted. "Just because I don't have my V-card, doesn't mean I'm a slut!"

"Of course not Ms. Blair. I didn't mean anything like that." Dorota looked concerned that Blair would be angry.

"I know what you mean, you and these magazines. You're saying prudish girls are better, and this magazine is saying they look better too. But, I'll show you. I'm going to have sex with Chuck every day and you're going to see just whose skin has a healthy glow."

"Hmm," Dorota said walking over to Blair's bed. "But won't you get tired? Having sex every day is quite a lot. Don't let the man think the milk runs free, or he won't pay for the cow."

"Do I look like a cow to you!"

"Of course not Ms. Blair. I just mean that the man should have to earn your love. You're going to spoil him. Then maybe he won't buy you those pretty flowers anymore."

"Chuck buys me flowers because I'm his true love. Extra sex won't change that. In fact, I can prove it. Bring me my phone." Blair pointed to her dresser.

"What are you going to do?" Dorota watched as Blair took her phone from her, and started texting.

"There, I just told Chuck I'm giving up sex for six weeks. He's going to be just as attentive and loving as he always is."

"Ok, but how will you live without any sex at all?"

"A woman has her ways, Dorota." Blair smiled.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked," Dorota said looking squeamish. "You know best about your relationship. I should get back to my duties." Dorota turned to leave.

"I do know better. I know Chuck, and I know being in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck sat languidly on the couch in his suite continuing to sip champagne. It was then that the doubts began to set in. Questions about manhood and the things that men are supposed to do played through his mind.

Chuck decided he had enjoyed his encounter with a man because he had been the one in control. He told himself he was still a man, a masculine man. He was just getting his needs met. He was definitely not gay.

In his mind, Chuck knew there was another word that fit him better.

He knew he liked women. There was no doubt he enjoyed the things he did with girls. He just seemed to have a secret side. A side that only seemed to come out when he was alone with another guy.

If he found himself liking girls and guys, then maybe he was bisexual. Though he had never tried to compare before, he figured he would pay more attention now to see which side he liked best.

Chuck wished there was someone he could turn to for answers or for help, but there wasn't anyone that he could talk to, not his friends and certainly not his father.

More importantly, he knew there really wasn't a time a guy could discuss sex anyway.

Unless a man was bragging to the guys about how big a stud he was, it could not be brought up. Unfortunately, those types of conversations were reserved for talking about girls only. There was no one that he could ever tell about what had happened between him and another guy.

It didn't matter anyway, because Chuck was a rational person.

In his life, he knew he had done many things that it was best not to tell others about. He didn't think it was wrong to keep those secrets, nor was he foolish enough to believe that he was the only person who had them.

His sexual feelings, like other private things, would be something he kept to himself.

Nonetheless, the more Chuck thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't as sure about things as he wanted to be. He certainly didn't have all the answers.

He thought that maybe answers were just something you told yourself.

He knew he liked women, so maybe guys just didn't matter. He started to think, maybe he could go his whole life and just never touch another guy again, and he would no longer have a problem.

He knew he would never be able to go that long without being inside of a woman again. Luckily, he didn't have to, because he had Blair. She loved having sex with him.

Sure, his relationship involved keeping some secrets from her, but those secrets were the same whether they were about other guys or girls. He would just never let Blair find out about things she didn't need to know.

Thinking about his girlfriend, he picked up his phone and sent her a sweet text about how much he was missing her right now. He thought about how if she were here, they could be having sex. Then, he wouldn't be thinking about guys at all.

He felt himself get turned on again thinking about her.

Looking through his inbox, he saw she had sent him a message earlier. He felt his crotch swell as he clicked to open it.

His erection died and he cursed out loud after reading Blair's message.

"She's out of her mind," he said to himself. "There's no way she can go without my loving. I'm Chuck Bass!"

He got up and took a shower. He put on one of his most expensive blazers over a designer shirt and high quality pair of slacks. He tied one of his favorite ascots around his neck and rubbed on some expensive cologne.

He looked himself in the mirror and didn't think any woman on Earth would be able to resist him.

He went down to his waiting limo and told the driver they were making a quick stop at the Galleria of Flowers. He bought several bouquets of roses and other flowers, enough to fill the back of his limousine.

He texted Blair to find out where she was, and she replied at which store she was shopping.

"I'm coming to get you," he texted back.

xoxo

* * *

Standing outside of Johnson Wendell's holding flowers, Chuck saw Blair inside.

Wendell's was an exclusive fashion shop that only allowed one customer in at a time by appointment only. Half the thrill of shopping there was being seen through the front windows.

Chuck balanced eight large bouquets of roses against his chest using both arms and smiled as he waited for Blair to finalize her purchases and come out.

When Blair stepped out, Chuck admired the white dress that she was wearing which stopped way above the knee. It would make it easy for him to slide his hands where he wanted them to be.

"Where are all your packages?" He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm having everything delivered, and it looks like you would have your hands too full to help me." She reached out and took a single rose from Chuck's collection.

"Oliver get the door," Chuck said to his driver.

Blair gasped when the door was opened and she climbed inside seeing all the flowers. "Chuck this must have cost a fortune. Could it be you really love me?"

Chuck squeezed inside with the flowers he was holding and snuggled up to her. "Love is only half of what I feel for you." He put his hand on her knee and started to slowly massage upward.

Blair leaned into him. "This is sweet and I appreciate it, but certain things are off limits for a while. I hope you'll understand."

Chuck's hand got closer and closer to its destination. "Darling, can love as strong as ours ever be denied?"

Chuck put his other hand on her shoulder pulling her tighter as he kissed her on the lips. He meant for his massaging hand to arouse her at just that moment, but when he got to the spot he wanted, he felt something cold and metal, and his finger got stuck in some sort of grid work.

"Ouch! What are you wearing down there?" He said.

"It's a chastity belt. It was the first thing I bought today."

"Sweetie," Chuck kissed her again and attempted to wedge his finger free. "Take it off."

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I can't. Dorota has the key, and you know how weak I am for you. It would be hard for me to say no when you try to seduce me, so this will make sure I keep to my pledge."

He slid over away from her, massaging his pinched finger with his other hand. "I don't understand you. I love you, I'll do anything to make you happy and you do something crazy like this. I just don't understand women."

"It's just six weeks. I expect you to be just as attentive the whole time as you are now. You aren't dating me just for sex are you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, this will bring us closer together and make us love each other even more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dan never wanted to go to Chuck's hotel again. He had anxiety over possibly being recognized in the building after lying and saying he couldn't get a taxi to their first meeting.

Unfortunately, Chuck insisted he wanted to make up for their previous missed meeting by inviting both Dan and Serena to his hotel to watch how he used his business skills to preside over a scheduled promotional photo shoot.

Dan was leery about meeting face to face with Chuck, because he didn't know if Chuck knew what he had learned about him. Dan wasn't ready for any uncomfortable scenes or any embarrassing conversations. He realized with Serena there, at least things might go easier.

Arriving at the hotel, Dan noticed how it was dressed with banners that said "The place for lovers." He figured Serena probably knew what they meant, so he was going to ask her, but Chuck interrupted.

"You two look like a great couple," Chuck said. "Serena your outfit is perfect, and Dan... Dan you have really great... hair. Would you guys mind filling in? Our photo shoot couple is not going to make it and we need some young cute lovers to be photographed around the hotel. If you say yes, Dan can watch me and see how I handle running things."

"I don't think I'm dressed for taking pictures," Dan said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look great," Serena said.

"You may not have my suave or looks, but you'll pass for part of a cute couple," Chuck said to Dan.

"How can we say no to that?" Dan replied.

"Great, just stand over by the wall, and try to look hot and embrace each other," Chuck said. "And remember, I'm calling the shots, so listen to my direction."

Chuck directed the photographer and the lighting crew to get in place. "Ok now Dan, put your arms around Serena, pull her in for a kiss. Yeah. Serena, put your hands in Dan's hair. You both find this hotel the hottest place ever to make out and you can't wait to get to your room."

"Is this porn?" Dan pulled his face away from Serena's.

Chuck walked from behind the photographer. "This is a high class upscale establishment. You two aren't giving the right vibe. Serena move out of the way. Let me show you what to do."

Chuck put his fingers in Dan's hair. "Men pay seventy-two percent of hotel bills, so you've got to make him happy." Chuck combed his fingers through the front of Dan's dark hair. "Males are our prime customers. They need to know they'll be satisfied here and treated like a king."

Chuck moved in closer to Dan. "Serena put your body against him like this. Don't be afraid to mash your chest against him and grab his rear like this."

"Am I supposed to be a hired whore? Is that what you offer here?" Serena said.

"I'm uncomfortable." Dan tried to disentangle himself from Chuck's grasp.

"That's it! Maybe we don't need Dan," Chuck said.

Dan was really hoping it was true. He wanted to leave and leave now.

"Serena, let me take the photos with you, and Dan can just watch."

"Chuck, you just want to get your hands on me. I'm not falling for it."

"Ha ha," Chuck laughed. "If I put my hand on you, you'd beg me for more."

Dan didn't like the way things were going. He interjected before Serena could respond to stop things from escalating. "We should probably finish this later. I know busy executives like you, have so many other things they need to do."

"Yes, let's go back to my place," Serena said. "We don't need Chuck to instruct us on how to make out." She grabbed Dan's arm pulling him away from Chuck and towards the door.

Chuck was left behind. He looked at his watch and then turned to the photo crew. "Unfortunately, I've forgotten a meeting on my schedule," he said. "We'll have to finish this tomorrow."

xoxo

* * *

Chuck sat alone in his hotel suite and thought about his day. Since the photo shoot had ended early he found himself with several extra free hours.

The right thing to do would be to call Blair. As his girlfriend, she deserved to hear from him throughout the day to let her know she was on his mind. That would be what he would do if he didn't also have something else on his mind.

He laid on the couch in his suite. He felt a bit tense and he knew exactly why. Feeling Dan's anatomy earlier had put him in this state.

He couldn't visit Blair and use his arousal in service of their relationship, because she would just tell him no.

The softness of Dan's hair played in Chuck's mind causing feelings he hadn't expected. He thought about how it was just Dan, and Dan wasn't anyone special.

Chuck was starting to realize that he could get turned on by just any cute guy. Dan was certainly cute, he had to admit, but doing so wouldn't help his problem.

He needed to do something to make these thoughts go away. He decided to call Frank to his suite. He knew that was just the thing to clear his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chuck's life had gotten stressful. He was going through a lot and feeling confused. His best friend Nate Archibald was always someone he could relax around. Getting together with Nate was something Chuck enjoyed. He showed up at their weekly racquetball match ready to have fun.

"Hey Chuck, you've been doing a lot of jacking off I hear." Nate teased him.

"What are you referring to?" Chuck got his racket and the ball out.

"I read about how Blair cut you off. I also heard you took your sexual frustration out on Dan." Nate bent down and touched his toes in a warm-up stretch.

Chuck realized Gossip Girl, the website that reported on everything popular people did, was going to make it hard keeping his personal life private. Perhaps this was a good thing. Maybe it would create a way he could talk to Nate about the real issues that were going on in his life.

Chuck planned his next words carefully, hoping he could use humor with his best friend to bring up the way he really felt. "I don't apologize for my actions, but almost making out with him didn't feel so bad. Maybe, I should try hooking up with a guy for real." Chuck laughed, making his comment clearly into a joke. "I could probably get Blair to see that's not cheating."

"If you do it with a guy?" Nate sounded extremely serious. "Which guy exactly?"

"I'm Chuck Bass. I'd be a catch for any guy." Chuck thought about it and realized it was true. He had everything a guy needed to be desirable to anyone, man or woman.

"That gleam in your eyes right now," Nate said. "You're turning gay right now, aren't you? First, making out with Dan, next you'll be jumping me."

Chuck looked at Nate seriously. Though Chuck had a firm grip on his racket, his thoughts drifted from playing sports. He realized for the first time just how handsome and sexy his best friend was.

It was an arousing thought, and he hoped he wasn't responding to it in the revealing shorts he was wearing.

He decided he would use humor as a distraction. "Well you are cute, come here." He smiled at Nate. He knew his smile could have an effect on people, and he wondered if it was possible that it could work on Nate.

"Chuck stop playing and serve the ball."

"What's wrong? You don't think guys could go for you? I bet they would think you were hot." Chuck knew how truthful he was being, but hoped Nate would only see humor. "You won't have to be single for much longer."

"Obviously you're out of your mind because Blair cut you off. I hope she realizes what lack of sex is doing to you. Maybe you need to jack off even more."

Chuck wasn't getting the response he wanted. It seemed there really wasn't a way to discuss true feelings with a guy. He figured it was time to start the game so he served the ball. He watched Nate get in position to return it. "If I had a real friend, he would jack off with me."

Nate missed the return. His shock at Chuck's words apparent. "That would be taking friendship too far." He looked a bit disgusted, then puzzled. "How does that even work, jacking off with another guy? That seems like a private thing you wouldn't need to share."

Chuck picked the ball up off the ground and counted a point for himself. Maybe honesty was a good strategy to keep Nate off his game. "I wouldn't know how guys do it. I'm not gay." Chuck served the ball. As it hit the wall and started it's return he said, "I'm just saying you should jerk me off."

Nate wasn't shaken and returned the ball. "I saw your junk in the locker room. I don't need a hands on experience."

Chuck felt a bit sad. Sure, he knew Nate wasn't gay, but hearing his penis get rejected still hurt and he missed his swing at the ball. He realized he wasn't in the right mindset for sports. He didn't feel like the champion he usually was. He stood there watching the ball roll away from him and made no move to get it.

Chuck realized his whole life would be spent in an effort to cover up something. Though he didn't want to tell the truth about himself, he wondered if he could.

Nate seemed to have sensed something. "Chuck are you okay?" He went over and picked up the ball.

"Nate, you think I'm joking, but..." Chuck realized he was about to spill his secret. He wondered if his relationship with his best friend could stand it. There was no way to say it all at once. He had to find the words. "I'm trying to tell you something about an issue I've been dealing with my whole life."

Chuck watched Nate approach to hand over the ball. He was too close. Chuck had to turn his head so Nate wouldn't see how emotional he was and that his eyes were almost watery.

Of course, Chuck wouldn't cry. He wouldn't reveal himself that way in front of anyone! "It's not even something I can tell you about," Chuck realized out loud. He started taking deep breaths. He would keep his secrets to himself. Real life wasn't a talk show, he decided. There was no need for a big reveal.

Nate stared at Chuck. "What's going on. I'm your friend. You can tell me."

Chuck knew it wasn't true. He couldn't tell anyone. "Not this. I'm a captain of industry," he said. "I have to be above reproach. I'm going to run the world one day, and I can't be found to be flawed."

Nate looked confused and paused for a moment. "How many different things have we been through together? You can trust me."

"No I can't Nate. I can't trust anybody with this. It's too serious."

"Well, I see. I guess I should just know my place then. You saw my whole life fall apart when my dad was arrested, but you can't open up to me about something you're going through."

Chuck could see that he had just hurt his friend. He wasn't the type of pushover who could be emotionally manipulated, but he did value his friendship with Nate. "Nate, this is different."

"Yeah, I totally understand. Look Chuck, I'm going to go now. I have other places to be." Nate started walking towards the door.

This was going completely wrong. Chuck began to hope that revealing the truth wouldn't be as awful as he had imagined. It didn't have to be, as long as he could count on his best friend not to repeat it. "Nate wait. I'm sorry. I've been having thoughts... about guys, and I think it's possible... I might like them."

Nate turned around before reaching the door. "Yeah, I figured that." He started walking towards Chuck.

Chuck couldn't believe this. There was no way anyone would think he was into guys. He was totally masculine. He looked at Nate's face and saw him not breaking eye contact as he came to stand in front of Chuck so close their shoes touched.

"I bet you'd like this too," Nate said.

Chuck stopped breathing as his best friend moved in closer and he could feel Nate's stubble as their lips touched. Then Nate grabbed Chuck's hands and moved them to an area Chuck thought he would never touch, Nate's butt. Nate's grip forced Chuck to squeeze the fleshy area, and then Chuck felt his mouth penetrated by a tongue.

Chuck tried to act cool, having no idea what was going on. When Nate pulled back from their embrace, Chuck looked at him. Chuck's eyes asked questions his mouth couldn't form.

"I saw how you boned up when you looked at me. You're well endowed Chuck. You can't hide anything in those shorts," Nate said. "And Dan told me about some guy you hookup with in your suite." Nate took the racquetball from Chuck's hand then said, "Now that that's over can we get back to the game?" He got into serving position.

Chuck just stared at him in disbelief. First there was the kiss, then there was other people knowing about him. He couldn't believe that Nate wanted to just go back to playing the game.

"You're not the only one who can use distraction to win," Nate explained. "If you want, we can go to the library later and look up famous gay businessmen for you to emulate." He served the ball.

There was no way Chuck was ready to hit a return, and he watched as Nate counted out a point for himself.

Chuck realized he was trapped in a situation that was totally unfair to him, and decided to speak up for himself. "Nate," Chuck thought for a second before continuing. "I never said I was gay."

Nate picked up the ball and made another serve that Chuck made no attempt to return. "So I just kissed you for nothing?" Nate chased after the ball, then said, "These points count, you know."

Chuck watched him. "Nate."

"It's not a big deal. There's Ellen and even Ricky Martin is out."

Chuck saw his reputation spiraling out of control. This had to be stopped. "I need you to tell Dan I'm straight and that I would never hookup with a guy."

Nate started walking closer to Chuck and looking him directly in the eyes. Chuck put his arms out to warn Nate not to try to kiss him again.

"Fine. Dan and I are studying at his place after school tomorrow. That's the perfect time for you to come by and tell him yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dan was just beginning to feel like less of an outsider. In a few moments he was having his new friend Nate over to study for their science test tomorrow. According to his sister, Jenny Humphrey, Nate was one of the cutest boys in town. A boy she couldn't stop asking him about every time she found out they were hanging out.

He had begged his dad not to be home when Nate came over and to take Jenny with him. Dan just knew Jenny would do anything she could to pester and get attention from Nate if she were there.

The new friendship Dan was forming with Nate was already strained because of Dan's uncomfortable knowledge about Chuck's secret life.

Dan hadn't meant to tell Nate Chuck's secret, but Nate was so easy to talk to. He seemed to really care about people's feelings and listen when Dan spoke. Dan had of course told Serena.

Right after they left the creepy photo shoot he mentioned how slimy he felt with Chuck putting his hands all over his body. He was now hoping the subject would be forgotten, because he really didn't like uncomfortable conversations.

Hearing a knock on the door, he answered. He invited Nate in and showed him the snacks and soda he bought to make the studying easier.

"Hope you don't mind, Chuck's coming too," Nate said. "He's probably going to be a bit sulky about something. In fact, he wants to talk to you about it."

"Oh." Dan started to feel nervous. "Maybe I should invite Serena."

"Why? She doesn't even go to our school."

"I know, but I need a buffer. She's good at dealing with Chuck."

Nate smiled. "Dude, I'm here. I want you and Chuck to get along. He's my best friend, and honestly I think he gets jealous when I spend time with you. If you two just talk, it will work out, then the three of us can start hanging together."

"Yes, that makes sense, but Serena would make four. Four's a good number."

"Don't call her."

"Ok, I just need to go in my room and get my books." Dan went to the room where his cellphone and his books were.

When he got back Nate was sitting at the kitchen table with his books open and chips in hand. Before he could join him, Dan heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably Chuck," Nate said.

"You should answer it then, he knows you."

"It's your place," Nate said. "Be a man. Answer your own door."

Chuck was dressed in a tuxedo, and Dan pretended not to notice. He acted casual and said, "Hey Chuck. The chips are over there."

Dan pointed to the kitchen and Nate. He closed the door when Chuck walked through and stood at it hoping Chuck would walk over to Nate and forget Dan was there.

"Chuck, you look great," Nate said jokingly.

"I take education seriously," Chuck said. He turned to Dan. "It seems you have a mistaken impression about me." Chuck was holding a briefcase in one had and caressing the bow tie at his neck with the other.

"No I don't." Dan walked quickly around Chuck and straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a large bowl of chips to his chest like a security blanket and started eating.

"Both of you stop being uptight and sit down and study," Nate said. "Unless Chuck, you want to make the presentation you're obviously dressed for before we start."

Chuck walked into the kitchen and put his briefcase on the table. "I simply wanted to point out to Dan that I'm a distinguished businessman, who is dating Blair, and any stories he may have heard about me meeting up with other people are simply Gossip Girl rumors."

Chuck sat down and opened his briefcase taking out his textbook, a monogrammed leather bound notebook and a monogrammed gold pen.

"Dan, before you say anything," Nate spoke up. "I did mention to Chuck what you told me in confidence about a guy coming out of his room, but it was only after Chuck confessed it to me himself."

Chuck jumped up from his seat. "What the hell Nate!"

Dan watched them. It looked like Chuck was ready to fight, but then again it also looked like he was ready to cry. Dan wanted to be anywhere but this room.

Nate looked up at Chuck. "Look, let's be honest. I like Dan and want to keep him as a friend, and you're my best friend. We need to have nothing but the truth between us and it's not going to go any farther anyway. Nobody else will know if that's how you want it, especially not Blair."

Chuck put his hands over his face, and slowly sat down. Then he began putting his things back in his briefcase, and announced he was late for a meeting uptown.

Nate looked at Chuck with concern, while Dan ate more chips.

"If you're dealing with something with your sexual orientation," Nate said to Chuck, "it's best to have friends who will understand around."

Chuck stood up, grabbing his briefcase and headed for the door.

"If that doesn't help, then maybe you should see a therapist or something," Nate said as the door was closing. "They say counseling helps."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jenny was putting the finishing touches on her latest masterpiece. Her artistic mind gave her all kinds of creative ideas. Making art, music and sewing were the ways that she expressed her soul.

Her brother Dan was known for writing his sappy love poems to whatever girl he was dating, but she had done something far superior. She had created a manga.

She created it following all the rules of the Japanese style of comic including, being read from right to left. She based it on the popular manga theme of Boy's Love.

Girls everywhere would fall in love with her tale of a rich and mischievous bad boy who had many female admirers, but who left his longtime girlfriend after being conflicted by a secret affair with the new boy in school.

Jenny was glad she had decided to hide in her room to sneak peeks at Nate while her brother had him over to study. She would have never overheard the truth about Chuck's secret life otherwise.

She was so happy she was finally one of the first people to know something. It was her joy at knowing a scoop before Gossip Girl and everyone else found out, that prompted her to make her comic.

She didn't want to hurt Chuck, but the story idea that came to her was just too juicy to pass up. She put him in her story but made him so he really didn't look or act like Chuck. It was then she realized that the object of her affection, Nate, needed a role in her story too.

She devised the plot so that Nate and Chuck could fall in love, and so Chuck would have to seduce Nate the way she dreamed she could.

In her mind, the character that was similar to Chuck was really her, therefore nothing in her comic could hurt him. It was really her secret desire that was being revealed not Chuck's.

She wondered if Nate would see her comic then realize how she felt, and finally ask her out. She paid extra-special attention to each frame in which she drew Nate.

She made him look just as handsome as he did in real life. She captured his eyes, his perfect hair and his sexy mouth. She wanted Nate to be pleased and to fall in love with her the moment he read it.

She was so excited she ran out into the living room with her comic to show her dad. He was sitting on the couch next to his girlfriend Lily van der Woodsen, the mother of Dan's girlfriend Serena.

"What's that you have there," Lily said as Jenny approached.

"I just wanted to show my dad, and you, my new comic creation. I'm really happy about it." Jenny smiled.

"That's nice Jenny, but Lily and I haven't had much time together lately." Her dad spoke up.

"Oh Rufus, it's alright," Lily said, picking up her reading glasses out of her purse on the coffee table. "Let me take a look."

Lily reached out her hand. "This is really high-quality paper you've used and the drawings are so life like. This one young man looks exactly like Nate."

Jenny smiled. She was glad the resemblance was so clear. "That character is based on Nate."

"Oh my," Lily replied. "Is anyone else in it?"

"Am I in it?" Her dad said.

"No, everything and everyone else in it is made up."

Lily held the comic book out far from her eyes, and then brought it close again. "Are these two boys kissing?"

"It's Boy's Love. That's what they do."

Rufus took the comic book from Lily's hands. "Maybe it would be better if I looked at your comic book another time. I don't want people thinking my daughter is subversive."

"Subversive!" Jenny took the comic book from her dad. She looked at him as if he were crazy. "You clearly have no clue about what goes on these days. Everyone's practically gay now Dad. Seriously!"

She turned around, went back to her room and slammed the door.

xoxo

* * *

Jenny's feelings were hurt. She didn't feel like staying in her room and being alone, and sulking. She wanted to be around people who understood her and recognized true art. It was at times like these that she was grateful for the Theodora Arts and Community Center.

She knew she would find someone there she could talk to, and share her comic with. Someone who would love it. She packed her drawings and her supplies into her art bag and went out.

The Community Center was on the Lower East Side in East Village. It was a place where the people were real, and where she could relate. It was the last place Jenny expected to see Georgina Sparks.

Georgina still had her long brown hair, but her clothes looked shabby. Nothing was designer. Georgina stood in front of the Arts and Community Center holding a cup in her hand. As people passed, she reached it out, begging them for change.

Jenny laughed inside, thinking of all the rumors she had heard about Georgina and how she supposedly caused trouble. Maybe, Georgina had finally gotten what was coming to her.

Jenny thought it would be funny to walk up to her and give her a quarter as she would any homeless person. Suddenly, Jenny realized she hadn't come to the Center to be snobby. If Georgina had truly fallen so low, the polite thing to do would be to at least talk to her about her troubles and try not to laugh or enjoy them.

Jenny approached Georgina kindly and said, "Looks like you could use a sandwich. Want to go to the coffee shop and talk? I'll buy." She could tell Georgina had pride, but the look in her eyes told Jenny she was hungry. Jenny wasn't surprised when Georgina accepted.

Amazingly while talking, Georgina told Jenny how familiar with manga comics she had become while living near the Community Center. Georgina explained how she now lived in an abandoned building after her mother ran off to Belize without her to be with a new boyfriend.

Georgina blamed all her bad habits on her mom. Now, she said she was personally learning the error of her ways, as well as the value of a dollar and hard work.

Jenny listened while Georgina told her that coming to the Community Center to connect with artistic people was a good idea, but what Jenny really needed was someone with a business mind.

Georgina talked about the artists she'd seen in the park drawing their comics, and more importantly talking about their plans to market them. Georgina smiled and told Jenny how she could see Jenny's comic being turned into a whole series.

Georgina said that if she could get in on the deal, she could introduce Jenny to just the folks who could make the venture a success.

Georgina started to cry and said that this was a make or break moment in her life. She told Jenny how she needed this opportunity, and that she would not let her down if Jenny trusted her. She said how grateful she would be to get a second chance in life like this, and then looked down at the table with sad eyes.

Jenny leaned over in her chair and hugged her. Jenny realized everyone made mistakes in life, and maybe this was a moment to help someone when they really needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blair could not believe what was in her hand. "This looks like it was made by a toddler. Why should I look at this?"

She was having lunch at an outdoor cafe with her lifelong best friend Serena, who was trying to be nice to her boyfriend Dan by letting his friend Vanessa Abrams tag along. Vanessa was the one who had handed Blair the comic and suggested she read it.

"This manga is the hottest thing right now," Vanessa said. "I can't wait to show Dan. There's a character in here who looks just like him. I figured, you'd want to read the part about Chuck."

Serena laughed. "Chuck's in this?"

"It's foolishness, seriously." Blair put the comic down on the table. "Any child with a magic marker could do better."

"Who made this?" Serena picked up the comic.

"Nobody knows. It was published anonymously," Vanessa said. "But look," she pointed to the page. "Right here, I think that's supposed to be Blair."

"Of course they would write about me. I'm popular and they want to actually sell copies," Blair said.

Serena swallowed. "Blair, I don't think you should read this. I don't think you should let Chuck see it either."

Vanessa tried to be diplomatic, but she couldn't stop herself. "Hiding from reality isn't going to make it go away. Besides, no one is going to believe you're a frigid ice queen who sex starved Chuck until he turned gay. You don't have anything to worry about. Honestly, I think everyone knows how much you like sex."

"Vanessa!" Serena said, trying to save her friend's honor.

"I'm sorry, I mean, that you and Chuck aren't shy about public displays of affection. It's obvious you two get along."

Blair let out a long sigh. She was embarrassed. She never meant for her sex life to become a public story. Her expression turned sad. Serena and Vanessa turned to her, but Blair didn't speak. She slowly looked down.

Blair should have known better. Everything she did no matter how insignificant was always reported on. The mantle of her status was too much to bear sometimes. It was at times like these she wished she was just a plain, ordinary, everyday woman.

Serena put her arm around Blair. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This comic is silly. Don't let it get to you."

Blair raised her head and looked Serena in the eye. "I should have never have gone to that sex shop. I don't know how Gossip Girl found out about it."

"Blair, a chastity belt is not a problem," Vanessa said. "You just have to make sure your man doesn't go looking for sex on the side, or from guys apparently."

"Vanessa, you're not helping!" Serena patted Blair's shoulders, then turned to Vanessa. "Maybe you should let us discuss this privately."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't mean to offend, but I've done a lot of protesting for gay rights causes, and I've learned that you can't make a man gay. He's either born that way or he isn't. That should reassure you if some of the other things in this comic turn out to be true."

Blair looked up shocked. "True! Why would anything in that child's doodle be true!"

"Vanessa, you're upsetting Blair. Maybe we could meet up some other time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. There's just so many parallels to real life in this comic, but I'll see you two later, ok."

"Bye," Serena said as Vanessa left. "Don't worry Blair, no one is going to think this comic has anything to do with you, and everyone knows Chuck likes girls. I can't count the number of times he's tried to hit on me."

The fog in Blair's head lifted upon hearing Serena's words.

"You're right." Blair said, going on the attack. "I'm sure Chuck's tried to seduce many women in his past, but now he's with me." Blair looked at Serena. "I'm his future. What I can't understand is why someone like Vanessa, an almost educated person, would look to a comic book for insights into what our relationship is really like.

"Our love is transcendent. It's the kind of love legends are made of. If this cheap children's fairy tale thinks it can stand in the way of that, then it's sadly mistaken."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dan was sharing a cab with Nate. He didn't know how he had let himself get in this situation.

"All we have to do is show Chuck that if he's gay, or straight he'll still have us as his friends."

"But I barely know him," Dan said. This situation was ramping up his anxiety.

"That's why you need to be there. You guys will get along once you talk more."

"Yeah, but his sexual orientation is private. I don't need to get involved in it." Dan could think of plenty of things about Chuck he wished he hadn't been involved in, and unfortunately the list was growing.

Blair, who he still barely knew, had called him last night. She had said she needed the common man's opinion. Even now in the taxi, when thinking about the conversation it made him uncomfortable.

"If you didn't get all the sex you wanted from your girlfriend, how would that make you feel," She had asked.

Dan had wanted to hang up the phone, but before he could even respond, Blair continued.

"Would that make you turn to guys for sex?"

Dan had tried not to freak out. "No, of course not," he'd answered. "Neither would Chuck," he added at the last minute. "I can't imagine him rubbing up against some guy or going down on him either."

"This isn't about Chuck," Blair had said. "I'm doing research about common people. I know Chuck would never touch a man!"

Dan still felt the insult from that call. It had made him want to tell Blair the truth, but Serena had told him Blair wasn't to know. Dan just wanted the awkwardness to end. Nate's plan for causing Chuck to accept himself seemed the only viable alternative, even if it did make Dan cringe inside.

"Do you think we should practice?" Nate said when they were in front of the door to Chuck's suite.

"No, I think the gay porn that you made me watch showed me how to do it." Dan still couldn't believe he was here at Chuck's door again.

"You aren't homophobic are you, huh Dan? We're here to show him we're comfortable." Nate made a kissy face at Dan.

Dan's stress levels went up and he started banging on Chuck's door. "Please just open the door now! Don't be naked or anything. We just want to talk." It seemed like Nate was far too comfortable with gay activity for Dan's liking. Dan just wanted this to be over.

Suddenly the door opened, but Chuck was standing there, shirtless in the doorway. Dan started to hope that Chuck didn't have someone over.

Nate spoke up. "Hey Chuck, let us in already. We're here to show you we care about you." He started walking towards the open door.

"What if I wasn't alone?" Chuck said, maintaining his position in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Dan screamed. "We better leave!" Before he could turn around, he saw Nate put his hand to Chuck's chest and push him backwards.

"Who is it, guy or girl?" Nate said.

From inside the suite, Dan heard Nate call him, "Stop being scared and get in here."

Dan put his hand in front of his face and peeked between his fingers as he walked forward. Chuck closed the door behind him.

Nate had a seat on Chuck's couch. "Aren't you going to offer us some wine or anything?"

Dan had never been in Chuck's suite before, but was too uncomfortable about Chuck's shirtlessness to notice much about the quality of the surroundings.

"What are you guys doing here? I'm expecting Blair."

"Hmm, sounds like he's busy, maybe we should go," Dan said nervously.

"Chuck, call her and tell her you're hanging with the guys tonight," Nate said.

"No way man," Chuck said. His hand moved to his crotch. "Tonight we're going to make up."

Dan looked over to the door and began planning to exit.

"Is that what you really want?" Nate said, "The vag." His eyes looked right at Chuck. "I've got some prime beef right here you can inspect."

Chuck's eyes went to Nate's crotch, before he slowly looked back up.

Dan realized right then that something was going on between Nate and Chuck that he didn't need to be present for. "You two seem to have this settled, maybe I should go."

"Stay where you are Dan. I want a witness to the moment when Chuck owns up to his true self."

Dan felt his heartbeat start pounding inside, as his fear of awkward moments pushed him to the limits of his comfort zone. "You two aren't going to start going at it right now are you?"

"Trust me," Chuck sat down in an easy chair. "I'm not attracted to Nate."

"Oh really?" Nate got up and walked over to Chuck. "If only there was some way to prove that."

Dan looked at Nate, wishing he would stop what he was doing.

"Chuck you can push me away," Nate put his hand on Chuck's shoulder, "but if you do you'll miss out on the one day I'll be open to do something like this." Nate looked Chuck in the eyes. "Me... and Dan."

Dan watched as Chuck looked over to him. Dan knew what he was supposed to do. He put his tongue out to lick his lips and then made the sexy face like Nate had showed him.

Dan was far enough away from Chuck that there was little risk of Chuck touching him, besides Chuck had both of his arms wrapped around Nate, and they were starting to kiss.

Dan looked away. He noticed the furniture in Chuck's suite and then the carpet. He wondered where the kitchen was and decided to go find it.

In the kitchen, Dan could hear the moaning sounds Chuck and Nate were making, but he decided not to let the noise distract him from enjoying the delicious ice cream he had found in Chuck's freezer.

"Dan, we need you," Nate said from the living room.

"Yeah, come here Dan," Chuck said.

Dan was at the end of his second bowl of ice cream. He had guessed something like this would happen. He put down his spoon.

He could run out the door now, or stick to what he had agreed to do. "I'm only going to let you kiss me. Once. No tongue." Dan went out to the living room. When he saw Chuck's face, Chuck looked like a hungry wolf who was ready to devour him.

"You don't have to kiss me Dan," Chuck said. "Just stand still and let me do something nice for you. I'll get on my knees." He unfastened Dan's belt, then knelt down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"My boyfriend is gay!"

xoxo

* * *

Serena was home, but she was not alone. She was in bed, with her boyfriend. The pleasure he was making her feel was too intense to the point she started giggling.

Dan seemed to be putting in extra work to satisfy her, and she didn't mind. After lovemaking, he'd slid down her body and under the covers to, "remind himself why he liked the vagina so much."

Serena didn't know what had gotten into him, but she never wanted it to end. It was about then that her phone had rung.

Dan had told her to answer it, saying he was never going to stop doing what he was doing, and she might as well get used to living her life with him between her legs.

Serena thought it was insane, but she had picked up her phone.

"You let that comic book get to you." Serena giggled while responding to Blair's statement, and hated herself, because she knew this conversation was serious.

"It's not the comic book. It's for real."

"Blair, listen to me." Serena moved the phone from her face. She was losing control of her voice and didn't want to moan in Blair's ear. She used her other hand to push Dan's face off of her.

Dan slid up her body and like a puppy started licking her face.

Serena laughed, and then focused on Blair. "Chuck is totally straight. There's no way he likes guys."

Dan's tongue went dry at that moment.

Serena bristled at the sensation. "Ouch Dan," She said.

"Dan's there?"

"Um, yeah. We're doing a crossword puzzle."

"He was out with Chuck last night when Chuck was supposed to be with me. I was going to let Chuck touch me again, but instead he decides to go out with Nate and Dan."

Serena turned her head towards Dan. "What happened with Chuck last night?"

"Chuck?" Dan got out of the bed and knelt down to pick up his pants.

"What are you doing? We're not through," Serena raised her voice so Blair would be sure to hear, "with this crossword puzzle."

"I'm all out of words." Dan yelled. "I have to go home and buy some vowels. I'll talk to you later."

Serena spoke into her phone. "Dan is acting weird. The guys probably went to a strip club or something like that. I'll find out."

She moved the phone from her face as Dan was walking out of her bedroom door. "Dan, if you leave you won't get to do this crossword puzzle for a very long time!"

Dan stopped walking. Serena smiled. She knew he hadn't totally lost his mind. "Come here and tell me what happened."

Dan turned around and stared at her blankly.

"Did Chuck tell you guys he was supposed to be with Blair last night?"

"Yeah, he mentioned that," Dan said.

"And?" Serena lifted the covers so Dan would get back in her bed.

Dan didn't move. "He had things with other people he wanted to try."

"Like what?" Serena said, growing impatient with Dan's reluctance.

"Like dick." Dan whispered so Serena could barely hear him.

Serena had no idea what Dan was talking about. Chuck probably had all kinds of friends no one else knew. "Dan's says Chuck had some friend named Dick over," she said to Blair on the phone, then she yelled at Dan, "Speak up!"

She turned back to Blair on the phone, "Do you know this Dick person?"

"No!" Dan's eyes bugged out. "He wanted to know if he liked vagina more," Dan said way louder than he should have.

Confusion. Doubt. Disbelief. Understanding. Serena went through a range of emotional responses. She gave Dan her most shocked expression, then stared at her phone.

Her hand started to shake as she held it, and she began to freak out. "Oh my God! Whose?!" She raised her phone back to her face. "Blair, I have to call you back later!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Dude, it's noon."

"I know, but don't leave yet," Chuck said. He was in bed with his best friend and loving every minute of it. He wanted to put off for as long as possible, going back to his regular life. He was glad Nate had stayed all night and didn't run the moment he came, as Dan had done.

"I love lying in bed with you Chuck. In fact, I think this whole experience was a positive one."

Chuck knew his best friend had gone over, and above the call of duty for him.

"Do you feel alright about yourself now?" Nate asked.

"I always feel fine. I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck didn't like people thinking he wasn't in charge and in control of any situation. Nate was his best friend, but Chuck still didn't want to look weak. He was beginning to wonder if last night would be something to regret.

"Wow." Nate rolled onto his side and faced his friend. "I mean are you comfortable with yourself?" He lightly put his hand on Chuck's chest.

Chuck realized that what was going on wasn't fair. Nate could touch him at anytime, in anyway he wanted, and Chuck would soon have to go back to acting as if he had no reaction.

Everything that had happened, no matter how much Chuck had liked it, was a temporary one time thing. It was sad, but he decided it was time to go back to being the Chuck Bass everyone knew and thought of him as. He needed to go on the offensive and create distance between himself and Nate, so that things could return to normal.

"Nate, you can't just touch me like that." Chuck pushed Nate's hand away. "That was last night only."

"Seriously," Nate laughed. "After everything you did to me, and my butt." Nate rubbed his rear where it was sore.

"I'm not stupid. I know you guys aren't gay, and I don't expect my best friend to be my sex buddy, nor do I need it. I'm Chuck Bass. I can have people lining up to be with me."

Chuck watched Nate look at him. He could see the hurt in Nate's eyes, but he didn't care. He couldn't spend his life with Nate thinking he had power over him. He didn't want to be at Nate's mercy whenever Nate decided to tease him with sex. "I appreciate what you did for me, but it's best we forget it ever happened," Chuck said.

Nate sat up in bed and Chuck could tell he felt rejected, but Chuck didn't stop.

"I thank you Nate for what you did," he said, "but last night was ridiculous. I got down on my knees in front of Dan Humphrey. I'm worth billions! I can buy and sell guys like him. He should have been down on his knees and been glad that he was sucking me off. I'm Chuck Bass!

"So yeah Nate, thank you. You've helped me open my eyes. I was out of my mind and crazy for a moment, doing things that no respectable man would do. And honestly, I didn't even like it. I was confused for a moment, but you helped me Nate." He patted Nate's shoulder. "You cleared me of that. Now I can focus back on Blair like I should have been the whole time."

Chuck studied Nate's face and saw the shock and disbelief in Nate's eyes.

"You had your penis inside of me man. I know you liked it," Nate said.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I know how good of a friend you are, and I could never pay you back for it, but you've got to believe me. I'm straight."

"You're not just lying to me Chuck, you're lying to yourself." Nate got up naked from the bed. "I'm taking a shower, I'm washing off your come, and then I'm leaving. When you get back to reality, you can call me. And just so you know, I didn't hate what happened. I was open to you doing it again sometime, but I see now. You're straight."

Chuck watched as Nate turned and left the room. He couldn't stop his desire at seeing Nate's backside, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't call Nate back to bed. No matter how much he wanted him, that door had to be closed.

Chuck's emotions started to get the best of him, but he pushed them away. There was no time for crying or feeling sad. He realized that he had just damaged his friendship, and cut himself off from something he so desperately wanted, but he was much too important a person to let his reputation be compromised.

"I'm straight," Chuck yelled. "I'm straight!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nate came to the conclusion that he had failed miserably in his efforts to bring his best friend inner peace. If Chuck was gay or even bi, Nate wanted him to be proud and confident about it. The way things stood now he had driven Chuck further into the closet.

Perhaps having gay sex with his best friend had been a step in the wrong direction. He thought it would have made Chuck own up to and accept what he liked, but it had had the opposite effect.

Nate began to calculate what he had done wrong. He realized that he had failed to include women in Chuck's sexual intervention. Obviously, Chuck had thought that he had to identify as solely gay because there were no girls around.

Nate concluded that Chuck must be truly bi. Clearly, he needed a woman in the environment when he came to the ownership of his sexual identity.

It hadn't seemed right to tell Blair about Chuck's true needs, but now Nate was realizing her involvement would be crucial.

Chuck's psychosexual development was at a precarious stage, and Nate knew from the self-help books he'd read when his family was falling apart, that it needed treatment. Since Chuck would never willingly seek it himself, Nate would have to do everything he could to guide Chuck through this crisis point in his life, and help him arrive safe and mentally sound on the other side.

Nate realized that Chuck would be a little upset at first that Nate had meddled in his life, but Nate wasn't the type of person to ignore someone when they needed help the most.

If Nate had to give of himself in every way, he would. He knew that Chuck would never live out his destiny as the most important person in the world if his personal demons held him back from success.

Thinking of all the heartfelt tears Chuck would cry in the future when he thanked him, Nate called Blair. "We need to talk. It's about Chuck. He's been acting strange lately. Can I come over?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Serena was unsettled. Her boyfriend had been honest with her, and she knew how rare it was to find a guy with that quality. She certainly didn't want to discourage it.

She also didn't want Dan to think that he could do sexual things with guys and keep dating her. There was no way she would allow that. She was upset enough, knowing Blair was going through it. Straight guys didn't do the types of things Dan had told her about. They just didn't.

She had gotten so upset at the things Dan had told her, that she had made him leave. Now, that she had spent a whole day thinking about it, she realized nothing he said made any sense. She was in disbelief something like what he had told her could actually have happened.

She needed to see Dan right now. They were not done talking about this issue. She was still confused about so many things, including what to tell Blair. She got her things and went out for a taxi.

Arriving at the Humphrey loft, she was impatient when Jenny answered the door. "Hi Jenny, I really need to speak to Dan."

"Come in Serena. Have a seat." Jenny looked worried.

Serena didn't have time to sit and chat. She wanted to clear things up with Dan right now.

"I hope you don't mind, but Dan's not here. I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh Jenny, I'm sorry. I really need to see Dan right now. Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I have no one else I can talk to about this. I'm scared and I think I ruined things."

Serena sat beside Jenny on the couch. She could tell Jenny was upset and wanted to be a friend to her. "Oh, Jenny, what's wrong?"

"You're going to be mad, but it was me. I drew the comic."

"What!" Serena couldn't believe it. "Oh my God, that comic is terrible! It practically made Blair lose her mind. She's spending every moment trying to see if Chuck's gay. You should never have made that."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jenny started crying.

Serena didn't know what to do. She was mad at Jenny about the comic, but she could see Jenny was realizing her mistake. "Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's bad now, but in time everyone will forget and things will go back to normal."

Serena didn't really believe that, but no one knew the secret that Chuck was acting on gay thoughts. If Blair never found out the truth and Gossip Girl never got any real proof, maybe it would all blow over.

"I wish that was all there was to it," Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Serena looked at Jenny.

"At the time it didn't seem like such a bad idea, but before the comic came out I showed it to Georgina."

"Georgina!" Even though Serena wouldn't have believed it, the situation actually had gotten worse. Georgina was no good. All she ever did was cause trouble. "Jenny that was a terrible idea."

"I know that now," Jenny sighed. "She figured my comic was true even though I told her it wasn't. She went snooping around and found some guy who says he slept with Chuck. She's planning to blackmail him. She says I have to help her."

"Why would she want you to help her blackmail Chuck?"

"She's the co-owner of my comic. She helped me get the publishing deal. She says she'll tell everyone it was my idea from the start if I don't help. She wants me to draw more stories about Chuck's secret gay life in the next comic. She says she'll expose him if he doesn't pay her one hundred thousand dollars."

"That's insane!" Serena had heard of some stupid ideas before, but that was the dumbest. Then she realized that if Chuck was actually gay, he would probably pay to keep people from finding out. And then Serena thought about Blair.

There was no way Blair could handle the truth of what Chuck had been up to. Just the thought of the shame Blair would feel if everyone realized she had foolishly fallen in love with a gay man frightened Serena. Blair would never live it down.

Serena knew that Blair thought of herself as some type of queen bee, who had loyal followers who copied her style and patterned their lives after her. How would Blair cope with the disgrace of not being able to find a straight man as a boyfriend?

Serena realized she couldn't let that happen to Blair. "Ok, I see what happened." Serena put her arm around Jenny. "Don't worry. Your family is new to the Upper East Side. You weren't familiar with how everything seems to turn into a scandal around here, and Georgina is tricky. There probably isn't a lie that she won't tell."

Serena stood up and took a breath. "Just tell me where to find her and I'll solve this."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nate smiled when Dorota, Blair's maid, answered the door.

"Mr. Nate," she said, "that comic doesn't do you justice." She looked him up and down.

Nate felt like a piece of meat.

"Ms. Blair read about how you let Mr. Chuck seduce you."

"That was just a comic. It didn't really happen," Nate said.

"I know. It upset Ms. Blair. She's in her bedroom waiting to talk to you. You tell her you don't want Mr. Chuck and reassure her."

"Yes Ma'am," Nate said. "Where is Blair's room?"

"I'll take you. I won't tell Mr. Chuck you two were there alone. I know it's just to talk."

"Yes, that's all it is." Nate wanted to lighten the mood. "No sex," he said.

Dorota started walking faster and Nate laughed to himself.

"She's in here," Dorota opened Blair's door. "No sex," she said as she walked away.

Nate approached Blair who was sitting at her desk. She looked up as he came near. He saw that she was reading the comic book everyone was so bent out of shape about. "Hey Blair. So, this is where Chuck makes the magic happen."

"Nate please," she put the comic book down. "Don't be vulgar."

"You still reading that comic?" He could see the look of worry on her face.

"That trash." Blair picked up the comic and threw it on the floor. "I was just looking for a floor mat." She stamped her foot on the comic.

Nate pulled Blair's extra chair over, and sat beside her. He could tell that she had been crying. "Why are you sitting here all alone? Why don't you call Chuck? He should have been here."

"That sounds logical. I invite a guy over, and then call my boyfriend."

Nate could see this was going to be difficult. "Blair you're hurting, and I want to help you. I want to have a conversation with you, and Chuck needs to be here for it. There's something we need to talk about."

"You're talking like this is an intervention, and Chuck has some addiction."

Nate wanted to break the news to Blair gently. "Well there's something that he's attracted to and won't admit, if that's what you mean."

"He's not attracted to anyone but me," Blair said loudly.

"If that's true, we can ask him when he gets here."

Before Nate left home he had texted Chuck that he was going to see Blair and tell her the truth. Nate was sure Chuck would try to stop him.

Nate knew Blair wouldn't like what he was going to say next, but he said it anyway. "Blair, there's a lot of truth to that comic."

"So you actually think Chuck is gay?"

"No, but he's been with a guy. He's bi. He probably likes me as much as you do." Nate batted his eyelashes.

"What makes you think I like you?" Blair shook her head in confusion. "Wait! Chuck's never been with a guy."

"Before you started dating Chuck, how many times did we almost hookup? You know you want me." Nate knew it was true. He and Blair had kissed several times over the years, but had ultimately decided to keep things at "just friends."

"Maybe a long time ago there could have been something between us, but I'm with Chuck now."

Nate heard the sound of clapping. He turned around, and saw Chuck enter the room.

"That's good to hear," Chuck said coming towards them. "Nate, what are you doing in Blair's bedroom?" Chuck put his arms around Blair when she walked up to him.

"Chuck, I didn't know you were stopping by." Blair kissed Chuck. "Nate and I were just talking. In fact, he was just leaving, weren't you Nate?"

Chuck looked over at Nate. Chuck's face was twisted into a frightening grimace. "Did you hear me Nate? What are you doing in here?"

Chuck was angry, but that wasn't going to deter Nate. "I was asking Blair a question. I was wondering if she ever wanted to be with two guys at once."

Chuck wrapped his arms tighter around Blair. "Why would you be asking my girlfriend that? Do you think I need help to satisfy Blair?"

"Of course not." Nate walked closer to Chuck. He ran his fingers through Chuck's hair.

Chuck moved his head away.

"If Blair were open minded," Nate said, "there could be lots of possibilities, and no judgments."

"You just want to sleep with Blair," Chuck said.

"You're the one I want to sleep with, Blair would be a bonus." Nate stepped back. "What do you think Blair? Would you like to see two guys make out?" Nate moved his hands to his collar. "Should I take off my shirt?"

"Oh. My. God. He's crazy!" Blair stared at Nate. She looked back over at Chuck. "Isn't he?" She looked at Nate again, then back at Chuck. "I'm sorry Nate, but Chuck's not into that type of thing."

"Oh, I promise you he is." Nate undid a shirt button. "Tell him to come over here and kiss me."

Nate had most of his shirt unbuttoned before Chuck spoke up. "Nate, I've had enough of this game."

Nate took his shirt completely off. Both Chuck and Blair stared.

Chuck let go of Blair and made fists with his hands. "Nate, put your shirt back on."

"Blair, if Chuck was into this sort of thing would you think less of him?"

Blair looked seriously at Chuck. "No, not if he still loved me. Not if I was involved."

"Well Chuck?" Nate said with a smile. Seconds ticked by slowly as Nate looked at Chuck. Nate adjusted his crotch and rubbed his chest.

"I've never been with a guy. I wouldn't know what to do," Chuck said at last.

"Blair tell us what to do. What do you want to see?" Nate said.

Blair looked confused. "Well, I guess you two could kiss."

Nate stepped up to kiss Chuck before Chuck could react.

Blair just stared.

"Come here Blair. I want you too," Nate said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Georgina was proud of what she had achieved. She had taken herself from a low point, to a place where she was creating her own income. She was starting small with no one to help her and turning her ideas into gold.

Her share from the publishing deal that she had arranged for Jenny had given her enough money to afford a modest apartment. It had also created the beginnings of a new business venture that would spur her on to greater success.

She was now acquiring other clients from the Theodora Arts and Community Center as a publishing agent and working to secure deals for them that would bring her a substantial profit. Things were looking up, and she was finally having a moment of happiness in her life.

As she sat behind the desk of the tiny office space she was renting, she looked out of the window and saw someone she didn't want to see. There was nothing she could do as her office door opened and in walked Serena.

Georgina sat up in her chair and put on her confident face. No doubt Serena was here to try to stop all the plans Georgina had put into motion. Before Georgina could give a professional business greeting, Serena was yelling at her.

"I see you're the same bitch you always were."

"Greetings Serena. Please have a seat. Welcome to my office," Georgina said.

Serena looked around the tiny square room. "This is a cubicle. Why are you messing with Jenny and Chuck?"

"I am Jenny's publishing agent, since you asked. We have a contract. It's a three book deal so far, but when she starts drawing the juicier stories I advised, there will be no limit to our success."

"You lying bitch! You're blackmailing Chuck and Jenny's in over her head."

Georgina realized that she was at a disadvantage. Serena was angry and looked like she might break something. The office machinery, her desk, and everything else were all rented. Georgina wasn't in a position where she could afford the heavy charges for breakage, and she didn't yet have any insurance coverage. "Perhaps we can discuss this outside."

"There isn't anything to discuss. If you attempt to hurt Jenny or try to blackmail Chuck, I'll see to it that you'll be sorry."

Georgina felt stonewalled. She was at a loss for words, so she thought the best strategy would be to try the truth. "I'm in a rented office. I'm living day-to-day and barely able to survive. Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm not attacking you _yet_ ," Serena said. "Don't forget, I know you are in hiding from the Milcraft brothers. They think you are still in Chicago. I could easily have called them and given them your current location, but I didn't because I thought I'd try the friendly approach."

This was terrible. Serena knew way more about Georgina's involvements than Georgina had anticipated. Georgina was filled with fear, because her situation was serious. Serena had Georgina's life in her hands. If only there was a way to make Serena disappear...

It was true. Georgina was in debt to the Milcraft brothers and needed one hundred thousand dollars or her life was over. There was no way she could let them find out where she was until she had the money.

She had been living small and on the streets trying to hide, but that was not the life for her. She was used to making big moves, having big money, and enjoying the finer things in life.

Jenny's comic had given her a plan to resurrect herself and quickly get the lifesaving money that she needed from Chuck. In time through her business venture alone, she knew she could surely make the money she needed, but her life was in danger every day she didn't have it.

She felt that if she could just be allowed to live a few more days without being found, she would be able to work things out. It was only because she had no one to pin the crime on or any accomplices to help her, that she figured getting rid of Serena would be a challenge. For now, she thought, she would do what Serena wanted, until a better plan could be created.

"Serena there isn't a problem between us. Like you just said, it's best to stay on friendly terms. I have no ill will towards Jenny or Chuck. Anything else you've heard is just Gossip Girl rumor. You can tell Jenny that she can get out of her contract if she wants, or make her comics about any boring thing she chooses. If she doesn't want to make money, I won't force her."

Georgina put on her best friendly smile. "I'm a business woman and have many other clients to attend to, so if you have nothing else but hostile attacks, please show yourself out."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Serena was a little surprised. Nate and Chuck both had their arms around Blair, and Blair was smiling. They were acting so close and friendly that Serena wondered if Blair was in on the sex fling between Nate and Chuck. "Blair why are you so happy? And Chuck, don't you care that Nate's arm is around Blair?"

They were having their Sunday get together at MangoPow's, Blair's favorite restaurant. Of course, they were in the ultra-exclusive VIP section that Chuck's connections had arranged.

Serena watched in awe, as Chuck put down his fork but didn't move his other arm from around Blair, which was resting on top of Nate's arm. They seemed to share one girl in some sort of communal relationship.

"What you don't understand Serena, is friendship," Chuck said.

Serena thought she knew pretty well about the secret friendship between Nate and Chuck.

"Yes Serena, we're very close," Blair added.

What Serena couldn't understand is why Blair was not bothered.

"That's right Serena, closeness like this is hard to come by," Nate agreed.

Serena wanted to laugh. "I'm Blair's best friend. I know her better than either of you, right Blair? I mean, we tell each other everything, don't we?"

"In a way," Blair said, then looked at Chuck and started giggling. She looked at Nate who leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Ok, that confirmed it. Serena was sure they'd had a three-way. "Chuck, you're going to let that happen?"

"It's the least I can do. Nate's been so good to me," Chuck said.

Serena wanted to hear her friends admit the truth. "What'd he do that was so good Chuck?"

This time Chuck started laughing.

"What?" Serena said. "I'm mean, he's all over Blair and you don't seem to care."

Nate spoke up. "Let's just say, I helped them work out their issues."

Serena didn't understand. Maybe Chuck was into guys, but not Nate too. "So you made things right between Chuck and Blair, because she was going crazy thinking he was gay."

"Serena, that's been handled. We've reached an understanding, and Nate helped us find it," Blair said.

"Again I say, what did Nate do, and are you sleeping with both of them now?" Serena looked at Blair her best friend for over nine years.

"Let's just say," Nate said, "I let Chuck use something, and now he's returned the favor."

Serena almost couldn't stop herself from laughing. What Dan had told her was clearly true. "You mean your butt, right?" Serena looked at Chuck. "You actually let a guy do that to you Chuck?"

"Shhh!" Blair said. "Serena, we can't talk about that outside of the sanctity of the bedroom."

"Ok, but you watched?" Serena said.

"Oh my God yes! Two boys going at it is so cute. It's weird when one of them is your boyfriend, but it's still hot," Blair said.

Chuck gritted his teeth. "He was the first and only man who will ever do that to me."

"You owed me, Chuck." Nate said.

"We're even now," Chuck said.

"So, while I was out stopping Georgina from blackmailing Chuck, you guys were having some kind of three-way?" Serena said, upset.

Chuck turned serious. "Serena trust me, whatever Georgina thinks she has on me can't hurt me. Not anymore. I've discovered I'm bisexual. I've told Blair and she still loves me. Now I know nothing can destroy our relationship, because nothing can come between it. Thanks to Nate's intervention, I no longer need to hide who I am."

Blair put her arms around both Chuck and Nate. "Georgina's a tramp. I wouldn't put it past her to have created that comic book to try to hurt me. Unfortunately for her, she failed. She just made our love stronger." Blair turned her head and kissed Nate on the cheek. "And added a new dimension."

Serena didn't believe it, but she was starting to feel a little left out. She didn't think that she wanted to sleep with Chuck, but everyone else had, including Dan. She wondered why she hadn't been asked. She took a breath to compose herself. "It wasn't Georgina who drew the comic. It was Jenny, but she didn't mean to hurt anyone. Georgina lied to her and was using her in a scheme to get money from Chuck."

"That's terrible," Nate said. "The way Georgina picks on people to wrap up in her schemes. I hope Jenny isn't too hurt."

Serena wanted to know more details of what happened between Chuck, Nate and Blair, but was almost too scared to ask. "Jenny's fine now. Like I said, I took care of everything."

"I still feel bad for her," Chuck said. "She's so sweet and naive. I can understand her idolizing me and wanting to make a comic book, all about me. Maybe without Georgina's influence, she will be able to tell a story that shows the real me." Chuck paused for a second. "I think that I'll stop by, and have a talk with her. Give her a grant or something."

"Whoa Chuck. Isn't Jenny a little young for you?" Serena blurted out, and then hated herself for sounding jealous.

"I strictly have business interests in her artistic future." Chuck turned and kissed Blair. "Blair is my only woman."

"What exactly did Blair do with you and Nate?" Serena said finally. "And was there some reason you guys didn't even ask me? Why was I not invited?"

"It was private," Blair said. "I was trying to satisfy my man's needs."

Nate laughed. "I can say that's true. Rear entry, two at once, she did it all."

Blair slapped Nate. "Shut up!" She looked at Serena. "I guess there is nothing I won't do to keep Chuck happy," Blair said.

"So you want me to phone you the next time that we get together?" Chuck said to Serena.

Serena looked at Chuck seriously, not sure what she wanted. She just knew that she didn't like being the only one left out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chuck awoke with a jolt and opened his eyes to the morning. He was in bed alone in his penthouse suite. A flash of insight filled his mind, and suddenly, all the confusion that was previously in his life was gone.

The power he had felt while satisfying a man and a woman equally and at the same time surged through his body. It brought him to a new state of awareness.

He knew now he wouldn't let rules or societal expectations hold him back from expressing the full nature of his desires. There was no way he could live without sex with guys continuing to be a part of his life, and allowing him to express his other side.

He pulled the covers back, and looked down. He saw that he was suffering from a morning erection.

He wondered why there was no one there to take care of it. Surely, being Chuck Bass and being bi, meant there should be more options available to him.

If Blair wasn't with him, then Chuck felt there should be a man ready and available to take care of his needs. It made no sense to have expanded the borders of his sexuality, if it still forced him to live within limitations, like a lesser man. After all, he was Chuck Bass. He was important, so was his penis.

He thought about his options. There was Nate, who wasn't actually into sex with guys, but would do it if Chuck asked.

Chuck realized now that sex with Nate came with a hidden price. If he wanted his way with Nate, Chuck had to allow Nate to be with Blair. That was something Chuck wouldn't allow again.

Blair was Chuck's and Chuck's alone. Nate could not be called.

There was his bellhop, Frank. There was no reason not to call him. He was on Chuck's payroll and was pretty much supposed to do whatever Chuck wanted anyway.

Chuck realized, however, as the excellent business person that he was, that you can never trust low level employees with more serious tasks. They have no devotion to the company's goals.

Chuck decided that if he wanted to keep Frank loyal and trustworthy, he would have to promote him to a job with a much higher salary to keep him interested in keeping his employment.

Chuck decided having an executive assistant who was around at all times would be extremely beneficial. Someone who could meet his needs, and also assist him in scheduling meetings with others who had those same needs. Someone who for a price, would make sure no one found out about the sexy details of Chuck's special meetings.

If only more guys knew about Chuck's availability, he was sure that they would be pounding down his door to get in. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. He turned on the camera.

"Hello world." Chuck was shirtless and slowly moved the camera down his body. "This is Chuck Bass." He kept the camera moving down slowly. "For those that want to know, I'm bisexual."

He knew he was shocking many who knew him personally, but that was the point of this message.

He moved the camera back up to his face. "That doesn't mean I don't love my girlfriend or that I'm cheating on her, because I would never do that."

Chuck realized how easy words were to say. "This is just an announcement that I have nothing to hide about who I really am. It's also an opportunity to say how everything you just saw is only for the pleasure of the most important woman in my life, the most beautiful woman in the world, and the only woman that I love, Blair Waldorf."

Chuck smiled, turning the camera off. He knew Blair would love him even more for declaring his love to the world. Then he thought of all the like-minded guys who would see the video.

They would surely see past the surface. All those discreet guys who would have previously thought someone of his breeding and distinction was totally straight and unavailable, would now have proof that Chuck was a hot guy and ready for secret same-sex encounters. Eagerly, he submitted the video to Gossip Girl.

He looked over at his bedside table as he put his phone down on it, and saw the comic book that had been written all about him. He was certainly worthy of such a tribute and realized today was the time to go see Jenny about it.

He would tell her he wasn't mad about the comic, but that she should make it more realistic.

He would tell her it needed to show how all the gay guys in town couldn't get enough of his love, because that would be the truth. He knew secretly, it would also draw even more guys into his bed.

He would justify it by telling Jenny he was enough of a man to not be threatened by a comic book fictionalizing his sex life.

Confidently knowing that he was man enough to satisfy hundreds of guys and still be ready for Blair, he felt the vigor rush through his body. He wanted to see her today also, and tell her that from now on he was the only man who would ever touch her.

He would show her how he was all she needed to be totally satisfied. He would give her the one man show of her life.

He jumped from bed, his penis leading the way, excited to start his day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dan was once again having friends over. He had plenty of reasons to feel anxiety about it, but he figured that he'd have an easier time seeing Chuck again if there were lots of other people around to break the tension.

This time Serena and Blair were invited along with his sister, Jenny. There would be no chance of Chuck or Nate suggesting he do anything sexual with them if there were girls around.

The event was Serena's idea. She had told Dan she wanted the people she was close with to like each other and make friends. She seemed to think that Dan needed this, or he would forever be afraid to talk to Chuck again. Dan didn't argue, he just didn't believe Blair would lower herself to come to a common person's home.

Dan looked out from the kitchen of the loft over to the living room. He saw Chuck on the couch with his arm around Blair, whispering into her ear like she was the only person in the room, and totally ignoring Nate.

He saw Nate being pestered by his sister who had obviously gone out and bought a new outfit so she could flirt with him.

Then he saw his girlfriend Serena, trying to talk to Blair who was being distracted by Chuck trying to make out with her.

As Dan was ready to leave the kitchen with a fresh bowl of chips, he saw his dad, Rufus, coming out of his bedroom dressed to go out. Rufus was holding Jenny's comic book.

"You kids can relax, the old man is leaving in a moment. I just want to say, Jenny, this comic manga is great! You guys should all read it."

Rufus walked over, and put the comic down on the kitchen counter.

"Trust me, Mr. Humphrey, everyone on the Upper East Side has seen it already," Serena said.

"Then you guys must know about the important message it has about finding yourself and figuring out your sexuality while you are young."

Dan almost dropped his chips as he realized his dad was gearing up to make a speech that Dan was sure would be super embarrassing.

"It's confusing these days with all the messages in the world," Rufus said. "I just want to apologize for what I said before." He walked over to Jenny and hugged her. "It's not subversive, honey," he said sincerely. "In fact, it made me think back to my younger days when I was in high school."

Dan watched as his dad was about to start telling a story. "I think I hear your taxi outside waiting."

"Dan, this is important," Rufus said. "There was a boy, and I was younger and hadn't been with a girl yet."

"Dad, please don't say whatever you are going to say," Dan pleaded.

"I know, kids your age still have questions about your identity," Rufus said. "I want you to know it's normal. This boy and I shared a few kisses before I had my identity all figured out. So if you kids need to experiment, just remember to take things slow and know there are adults who care and you can talk to us."

Rufus looked at each person in the room as he said their name. "So Chuck, Nate, Blair, Serena, Dan, Jenny, If you guys want to talk, about anything, I'm here. And before I go, Chuck, I want to commend you."

Rufus went to Chuck and shook his hand. "I don't keep up with Gossip Girl as much as you kids do, but I saw your video. Wow, if I hadn't figured out my identity years ago, I would have a crush on you. I wish you and Blair all the best."

Dan's embarrassment level couldn't get any higher. He put the chips down and ran to the front door. As he held it open, he begged his dad and gestured with his other hand to the outside. "Please Dad. Please!"

When Dan's dad left, Dan slammed the door behind him, happy to have the awkwardness over. He slowly walked to the living room and sat next to Serena. He watched as Chuck knelt in front of Blair and took both of her hands in his.

"You don't have to worry about old dudes hitting on me, Blair. Or other girls, or anybody," Chuck said. "I'm bi, but Blair, I'm all yours. Anything you hear contrary to that is just Gossip Girl rumor."


End file.
